Girls like Girls Storywise Fanfiction
by dreamptist
Summary: Coley and Sonya from Hayley Kiyoko's "Girls like Girls" Music Video. I want to hopefully not destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Coley likes to sleep on her side. Ever since childhood sleepovers, Sonya's noticed this small gesture and wondered what it meant. She'd always been fascinated with meanings, ridiculous side stories infused in tiny details. The idea that separate tales were connected to be one. All too cliché, though comforting. To her, Coley is one, giant, mysterious story wrapped up in the face of her best friend. It would seem strange that after spending most of her life with this girl, a single episode would make her question everything.

* * *

"Coley! Stop!" She'd been so fascinated in the fight that was sprawled out in front of her that she'd forgotten that the red sheen seeping from Trenton's lips was actual blood. Contusions and discolored skin were already marring half his face as Coley pummeled him with her raw knuckles. Again, again, again in cold punches to every part of him she so wanted to hurt. Coley was practically sitting on top of him, immersed on the douche that was content on trying to hurt Sonya. Did she care? Could she care? She should have.

Tearing her possessive friend away from the angry, drunken bastard, Sonya didn't spare a second glance as her boyfriend curled up, moaning from being butchered. No one would say it. _He deserved it._ Coley let the energy exhaust her, feeling blown out as tears split across her own wounds. It felt ugly to let Sonya see her like this now. She'd done something terrible. But Sonya pawed gently at her friend's bloodied lips, the scarred side of her face. She wanted curiosity to reunite them. The sincerity of Coley's wishes to keep her safe only fed what she knew as genuine trust. They pressed their foreheads against each other's, Sonya's tears hot and bubbly to the version of Coley's. _I'm sorry he did this to you._

 _I'm sorry too._

Gently, now. There was no one else left to tell them no. A kiss to the softness of Coley's mouth, they curved so smoothly, there was no doubt this was what their lives had been missing. And because it felt clean, and because Sonya was cupping Coley's cheek and their breaths were stolen, Coley went in for another. She was not the only one who wanted it. The second time wasn't any better… It didn't have to be. Neither of them had been striving for perfection, just someone else to comfort them. Sonya stared into the beautiful abyss of Coley's eyes. Wondering.

"You okay?"

Coley smiled. She nodded and kissed the burning heat of Sonya's cheek.

 _Why do I feel this?_ Coley brushed aside a torrent of talk from her mind for another precious moment with Sonya.

* * *

 **I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but this is my stab at fanfiction based off of Hayley Kiyoko's "Girls Like Girls".**


	2. Chapter 2

Coley tells her secrets that she'll tell no one else.

In the aftermath, neither of them really knew what happened. Between soft, fleeting kisses, Sonya breathily confessed that she'd been stupid to deny Coley and herself a chance. Perhaps even stupider for wanting boyfriends who didn't mind giving up that chance. Their moment ended when Trenton tumbled blindly into the pool, his bloody mouth quickly engulfed in foaming water. Sonya took Coley's hand, and the two of them raced off down the street, Coley half choking on the possibility of their relationship, and Sonya fearing that they'd be spotted. They ran like kids, not yet sure of where the footing held the firmest. Just running for the sake of being able to.

Tearing halfway across her front lawn, Sonya collapsed where the nook of an oak tree curved to the sunny blades of grass, her heart pounding with ineffable madness. "We're safe."

Coley blinked, staring shyly down at her knees as they sat across from one another. The particular street on which Sonya lived was relatively absent of sound, mind the occasional chirp or hum of a car that passed. To some degree, they were safe. She fiddled around with a piece of grass in her hands.

"You know we can't see each other for a while now." Sonya muttered after an eon.

" _Whyy._ " Coley made questions out of things she already knew. It was her way of stalling time, Sonya supposed. "Because my dad is a piece of shit. Because you know who will tell him, and what they'll tell him. And you know I don't want to leave you."

"It's not like we can't run away toge-"

"Seriously, Col, it's been less than five minutes, and we're gonna run away now?" Sonya hated goodbyes just as much as Coley dreaded the inescapable. "We could…"

"I have reasons I need to stay here. Until I'm no longer somebody's custody battle." _Judges, orders, sentences, prisoners,_ it felt like gambling time. Most of what Sonya said to her in the next couple of minutes flew through one ear and out the other. All she could possibly imagine now was that she'd just kissed a friend. And maybe Sonya could get over that now, _she'd kissed other people before. Only guys, but still…_ but this had been the first kiss Coley hadn't immediately felt intimidated and fearful with.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" The genuine hurt Sonya offered made Coley even angrier with herself.

"I have places to go too, I guess. I guess none of this really was that big of a deal. Guess you weren't either." She sunk herself deeper.

"Coley, I don't have a choice right now."

"Who said I did?"

"C'mon, don't leave like you always do." Sonya reached out to cup her face. Although still a new feeling, she liked having that touch. Coley instead stood up.

 _Ugh._ Sonya hated when Coley would play around with her like this. Screw up her feelings. She'd done it a whole lot often as kids, to make Sonya spend the night, just a couple of more hours before they had to go. "Coley." She murmured. Her friend stifled her replies with a reflective gaze, staring directly into the tearful conditions.

"I'll see you around." Coley turned her back, aware how shaky her hands were as she grabbed her bike and rode off, pushing extra hard on the pedals as though trying to escape the fucked up things she had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonya dragged on her last cig before stabbing the scorched end into an ashtray. Shadows emptied themselves in lapses on her window panes, and she kept looking up, hoping to see a familiar face.

To no avail.

Her little flame extinguished, she hummed in the rising smoke, remembering earlier in the week. When she'd placed a freshly lit at the tips of Coley's lips, loving how her eyes glowed with questioning amusement. The dare to suck in another lung-burning breath. It danced her crazy, made her wish she could've been gentler in telling her that they needed to be separate. For now. Sonya lay down, tracing patterns in the ceiling that was quickly darkening. Almost six in the evening now, and summer was drawing to a close. It made her moody and sad.

"You're terribly greedy with your time." A round eyed expression, the gasp as she realized she'd left her window open.

"Coley." Smiled Sonya, even before she could turn around to see her.

"I miss you." Coley purred. Her gentle smirk back in place, her eyes glimmered with a hope. She climbed through the open window, sitting on the edge before springing on Sonya. "You shouldn't be in he-"

Peering dreamily across her chest, Coley placed a kiss so soft, that it was nearly nonexistent. Sonya lay on her back, Coley leaning over her, a playful glare shared between them. Sonya knew better than to tempt a feisty girl like Coley. One who she'd seen kick a kid in the stomach with a soccer ball. On purpose. Though this was different.

"I can't." Sonya sat up in a sudden panic. "Why?"

"M-my dad, Trent's gotten into him about…us."

"To hell with them!" An unusual anger filled Coley. Who were they to dictate how Sonya and she would live their lives? Typical teenage banter escalated in her mind.

"Yeah." Snorted Sonya.

"Did you miss me?" Coley asked.

"Of course." Sonya said. "My dad keeps me in here unless he takes me somewhere, and watches…"

 _Casinos. Bars. The grossest places where sobriety and men never coincide._

"I'm sorry." Coley's voice was small. She curled up next to her, tilting her head against her friend's shoulder.

"I know."

"Does that mean I can get a kiss?"

"You asshole!" Sonya stifled her fake anger as she shoved her dopey, silly friend with her hands; not hard.

"I'll take that as," She moved forward till her eyes met. "yes."

Sonya ran her hands across Coley's skin, feeling over the bruises that had barely a chance to heal. She kissed every inch of those wounds, knowing they'd be gone soon. Lips sucking and tenderly touching the reddish marks where Coley's face had connected with the rock.

Without any words, Coley let her hands travel across Sonya's sides. She asked permission with silent stares before trailing up Sonya's ribs, caressing the satiny skin there. Sonya closed her eyes as Coley explored her body, slowly removing her shirt, then the brassiere. It unhooked easy. Coley's fingers began to shake again as she pressed her thumbs against Sonya's breasts, loving how soft and round they were. Her nipples were pert and pink as well. Sonya let out a gentle moan. Coley removed her own shirt, kissing again.

Coley eyed her tentatively, but Sonya showed no signs of regret. Instead, when Coley pulled her hands away, she grabbed them back, and guided them against her breasts, where Coley tweaked her peaked nipples and Sonya mewled in sudden surprise. _Sorry._

Sonya shook her head, as if to say _don't be._ Coley bit her lip as she then traced circles around her friend's midriff, kissing around her breasts and down to her navel. Somewhere in her, she knew this was what they both wanted. Sonya placed her fingers around the edges of her jeans, pulling them low enough for Coley to see her boxers. As Coley kept the pace of feeling her breasts, Sonya swiftly tore away the jeans and kicked them off the bed. Coley exhaled, sitting on her knees directly above Sonya. The light, or the absence of it, made the shadows of her face look ever so lovely.

"Please." Coley needed no more words as she pulled down Sonya's boxers, felt across the warm heat that was her entrance, and placed one finger against it. Sonya tried to roll her hips into Coley's hand, but she became scared, and pulled away. Shaking her head, Sonya met Coley's gaze, took her hand, and pressed it between her thighs. Issuing a shaky mewl of pain, she made Coley dip her fingers further inside her, pressing herself greedily into Coley's hand. Sonya's hand still holding Coley's wrist, she guided her through the process. Wet, dripping heat spilled on Coley's hand, on the bed sheets. Sweat made a sweet line against her forehead. Rocking furiously to get to the edge, Sonya let out the occasional grunt and sigh as she drew closer and closer. Her core was wet and clenching around Coley's pumping, thrusting fingers.

Coley smiled gently. She wanted her Sonya to feel this way. _Hers._

Finally, in tiny pants and uneven breath, Sonya came. Came with a cry, shutting her eyes as her euphoria collected and released. Her body rutted and shocked till she couldn't cum anymore.

"Sonya..?"

After seven, blushing mad, orgasmic moments, Sonya murmured dully. "Hmm?" She had to open her eyes to see Coley, blushing furiously as she sat there, terribly wet and wanting herself. She sat there, shy enough to make Sonya wonder what was wrong.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

In a matter of seconds, her life was veering for denial and sadness.

* * *

Coley shivered pale air in a shot of night sky. Her heart was still a raging mess, and she couldn't stay asleep long after she'd gone so home, so she was sitting on the curb. In her hands was a crumpled sheet with loopy drawings. She sat with her knees drawn up, her hands balanced atop each according side. "Oh….shit." It hit her as if a truck had run over the curb and slammed into her. She had _fucked_ her best friend. Or made love to her. Or whatever the formal excursion was called.

Hours before, she'd been planning to ask a simple question, get it over with through a shaky voice and blurry eyes. _Shit._ Sonya had been wanting, and she had appeased her…Her _girlfriend._ The word was still a stranger. A stranger, but a welcome one. One that meant more kisses, more unbridled affection, and more….issues.

She knew by the time she'd left Sonya's house, she was still leaving her in a hellhole. Her dad a reoccurring drunk, and her mother gone to some vacation across the country (never explained, never seen, never brought into question). Coley knew Sonya like very few did. If Sonya was, in some ways, more explorative and rebellious, (and she was) it was because she yearned to break boundaries. Coley had found her a fun partner in crime, great at lying, though quick to make sure she was okay. Sonya had always been closer than Coley knew.

* * *

Sonya liked the solo trips to the pond. It was like her pool, but bigger, quieter, never filled with drunks who flirted with her. The pond was about half a mile from her house, behind a vast expanse of overgrown nature. Nature gone wild, as she joked to herself. On the certain day, she had invited Coley over.

She and Coley were new friends, recently made besties over their shared interest in midnight escapades. Coley was _supposed_ to meet her here twenty minutes ago. She sat by the bay, taking off her shoes and dipping her legs in the light greenish blue waters, too murky to see too far.

"Boo." A pair of hands seized Sonya's shoulders, a childish laughter following her assault. She had jolted in surprise. "Don't _do_ that, Coley…" Coley came to sit next to her by the pond. Sonya leaned her head against her shoulder, and felt Coley stiffen, as if fearing the sudden movement. "Sorry..."

"No, don't-" Coley interrupted much too soon. As if she'd been asking. "So this is the big lake, huh?"

Quietly, "yep." Sonya stuck her bottom lip out, making small kicks in the water. She was quiet for too long, and it made Coley nervous. Nervous because the absence of her voice always meant _something._ She strained to detect the energy that followed. "See that?"

"What?"

"The pond… Don't you see how quiet, no one else is here?"

"I guess." Coley muttered.

"It's too quiet for you?"

"N-no. No, of course not." She felt nervous too, for being so blunt around someone she valued so highly.

Sonya let out a laugh that ached. "You're not _wrong,_ Col. We're allowed to be different."

 _Different._ The peaceful settlement in their lungs felt like delicate leaves had nestled there. Disturbing them now would only rise the denseness of breathing. Coley liked how Sonya rested against her shoulder, as if not afraid for the weight. It was no trouble. The long tresses of her hair were long enough so that she could run her fingers through them, entwine her hands through them. Though she didn't.

 _I'm not brave enough._ A smart pink entered her cheeks, and she was thankful that Sonya wasn't looking her way.

Sonya wasn't totally absent herself. Coley stayed strong enough for her, to make these trips with her, even though they were both stupid and foolish, as everyone had the tendency to state. Coley was always there to keep her afloat, and would be, she knew, for a while longer.

And yet there was something she couldn't shake. A great twinge of perspective that she longed to stir. Somewhere beneath the glassy eyed girl, there was a scraping fear that she hid from the world. Something that could only gently be coaxed from its hermit life, its foundation much too skeleton to stand on its own. Sonya believed she could discover it.

* * *

With a start, Coley woke up in her room. Maybe in stupor, she'd navigated her way back through the sill from the sidewalk. She could have sworn she was basking in old, fond memories of herself and Sonya, at the pond. Now she was wrapped up in the covers, half-strangled, as if she'd been battling the sheets. Her arms felt tired. Her shoes were still on. She felt grossly awake now, even in the very gloomy dark hours.

The reason she'd woken up so suddenly became apparent by the glow of her phone by her bedside table. Several texts from Sonya, the latest one ending in a sad face emoticon.

Whatever deserved an icon was deserving of Coley's attention. She slid past the lock screen, her eyes hurriedly reading over a thick block of text that was harsh on her retinas. Coley rubbed her eyes, recognizing the bubble of another message being written and trying to ignore it as she read what Sonya had sent moments before.

A warning could have equally triggered her heart, but the iciness of what lay ahead, she wouldn't have been ready for that either, in all of her gut-wrenching feelings.

 _Col_

 _My dad wants to go somewhere for the weekend. He said._

 _But…it can't be just that,_

 _He's trying to sell the estate online…_

A second text a few minutes later. Coley had her mouth agape. It was torture.

 _Col, please answer me. He wants us to MOVE. I need you to talk to me. We need to talk._

 _:(_

In a matter of seconds, their lives were veering for denial and sadness.


End file.
